


鹤顶红

by Summer_timeless



Category: Wanna One (Band), panwink, 罐昏
Genre: M/M, Minor Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon, PanWink - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_timeless/pseuds/Summer_timeless
Summary: 更多作品 LOFTER：夏了





	1. 鹤顶红【上】

一辆跑车轧着马路牙子甩出漂亮的车尾停下，留下尾气声轰鸣，车上的人跳下来，牛皮皮靴擦的发亮，一米八几的个子配上一身卡其色工装，脑袋上的发丝抓出最时髦的发型。赖冠霖随手将车钥匙甩到迎过来的保安，大步流星的走进喧嚣热闹的酒吧里，这世贸中心最火爆的酒吧就是他老子名下。门口候着的店长忙哈着腰领着人往酒吧里视野最好的卡座走，卡座上赖冠霖一帮子狐朋狗友早坐着，就等他这尊大佛落座，栏杆周围一群保安围着，太子爷莅临，可不得好好看护，在自家场子上要是出点不开心，这一整店的人都别想有好日子过。

邕圣祐见人终于到了，示意酒保开酒，赖冠霖敞着腿靠在沙发上，推开经理递过的雪茄，接过邕圣祐的酒杯仰头喝下，一旁坐着的金在奂和邕圣祐也二话不说倒满干杯。

“这回铁了心回国呆着了？”邕圣祐问道，赖冠霖前几年被他爸送去美国磨了几年，这会儿把人放回国，道上的人都猜测赖家老头子是要给儿子开始铺路了。

“还不是想哥几个，金窝银窝不如自家的狗窝”，赖冠霖斜笑着一只手搭过邕圣祐的肩膀，另一只手揽着金在奂，身旁这两人比他年长几岁，家里长辈都是一起打拼过来的，他小时候那会儿就穿着开裆裤跟着两哥哥在京城里撒野。

“哟，美帝的大屁股洋妞留不住我们冠霖啊”，金在奂打趣道，一边递给经理眼神，让他领几个过来陪着玩玩。

几人喝过一圈后，就见经理领着一群少男少女过来一字排开给几位爷挑选，赖冠霖抿了一口酒瞥了几眼不再看，一脸没兴趣的翘着脚，倒不是他性冷淡，赖少爷什么人，见过的花花草草多了去，京城里想爬着他床的得排到中南海去，凡夫俗女还真入不了眼。金在奂点了几个留下，正挥手让人退下时，就见卡座边上一个穿着花里胡哨的西装外套的人冒出来。

任凭灯红酒绿，耐不住狐狸精骚气冲天。

朴志训穿着一身定做的繁花西装，蓝紫色的花朵竞相盛放，里头白衬衫配着藕色的丝带，斜靠在卡座扶手上，发丝上的亮片被霓虹灯映的闪亮，黑眉俊目，吊稍桃花眼的眼尾带着勾，肆虐的勾住赖冠霖的脸。他刚趴休息室的门缝里听几个老鸨嘀咕说今日黑道上赖大哥的儿子来店里玩，赶忙换上这一身溜出来。

经理一转身被这人吓了一跳，刚欲开口想赶他走时，朴志训就迎过来往他屁股口袋塞了点东西，经理琢磨了下厚度尚可，忙眯着小眼捏着嗓子道：

“唉哟我说小训你这伺候人的活儿还没学齐全呢，跑来现个啥啊”，经理这句话抛的就是“干净”两字，像朴志训这种长的好看冒骚气的人，一般贵爷们不待见，嫌人接客多，怕脏。朴志训是正儿八经的新人，虽说这人刚进店没多久，但卯足了劲想往上爬，经理风月场合呆的久，就欣赏这种把野心放在脸上的，比那些个进了窑子还装贞女恨不得立牌坊的雏儿听话多了，关键是人大方肯撒钱铺路。

收了人那么多礼，能提携的时候带一手也算是尽了仁义，至于面前几位爷好不好这口，看不看的上，就得看朴志训自个的造化。

赖冠霖听见经理那公鸭嗓子膈应的紧，皱着眉抬起眼皮向他的方向看了一眼，就碰上朴志训火热的眼神，两人隔着一米多的距离眼神胶着。赖冠霖也是觉得有趣，他从小横着长大，没几个敢这么与他对视的，勾着嘴角笑了笑，算是示意经理这人可以留下了了。经理会意，忙带着其他人撤了，走前不忘挤眉弄眼的甩给朴志训一个眼神，示意他好好抓住这根金藤蔓。

朴志训眯着眼向经理讨好的笑笑，挤过几个人硬是挨到赖冠霖身边坐下，其他几个人见他如此直奔中心，心里气急败坏被这雏鸟抢了先机，却也懊恼不得，再不快点连边角位都没得地方落屁股。

 

赖冠霖挪了挪屁股，他不习惯陌生人靠这么近。这点小动作被朴志训捕捉到，心里一下慌了神，毕竟他不是天生干这活，他那脸换个场合往那一杵，都是人上赶着伺候他，经理没说错，他确实还没学会怎么伺候别人。

但这么干坐着也不行，朴志训眼睛提溜一转，拿过桌上的酒杯捧到赖冠霖面前，扑簌着睫羽，一双大眼睛水灵灵盯着赖冠霖的脸，呵着气音，说道：“爷，喝一杯？”

千年王八比不上天生狐狸，朴志训尽力装作熟门熟路的样子，偏偏眼尾蒙着水汽一副惹人怜爱的模样，又欲又纯，小表情逗的赖冠霖笑开了脸，他什么花蝴蝶儿没见过，一眼就看出小妖精是个雏儿，明明啥道行不够偏装作成精的狐狸。

赖冠霖接过他的酒杯，顺手勾上朴志训的脖颈，将人往怀里带，也不喝酒，就透过酒杯回应他的眼神，把朴志训盯的脸燥，手上也不闲着捏他的后脖颈肉揉搓把玩。朴志训被他盯的紧，剑眉星目映在眼里，一时极不自然的闪躲着垂下眼，就着赖冠霖拿着的酒杯凑上嘴，贴着杯沿抿了口酒，又伸出舌尖舔了舔唇角的水珠，余光捕捉着赖冠霖的反应。赖冠霖瞧着他两片唇瓣被酒水润的亮晶晶，喉咙一紧，心中暗骂：真是个小妖精。

赖冠霖顺手就将杯子抵住他的嘴唇，杯沿磕着牙齿发出闷声，直接将一杯纯的威士忌灌进他嘴里，朴志训推搡不得，硬着头皮咽下，被呛的差点从鼻孔里喷出酒水，皱着眉咽下酒后眨巴着眼，委屈的念叨：“赖少爷不喝？”

赖冠霖被他这小眼神弄的莫名心疼了下，放下酒杯抽回手向后仰靠在沙发上，斜眼睨着他笑说：“我只喝酒的话，还叫你来干嘛啊？”

朴志训闻言赶紧往他怀里钻了钻，斜靠着沙发，脑袋搁在赖冠霖肩上，对他耳朵里呼气，说：“爷说的是，你别听经理瞎说，伺候人的活我还是会的”

赖冠霖转过眼打量着他的脸，勾起唇角笑说：“哟，都会些什么啊”

朴志训见这人脸色比刚坐下来时缓和不少，算是摸准了这赖少爷的习性，就爱他装纯的小模样，于是他故作娇羞的咬着下唇，垂眼轻声说：“您想要会什么...”，随即又抬起眼尾，氤氲着水汽凑到赖冠霖脸前，接着说：“我就会什么...”

赖冠霖昂起头睨着他问道：“什么啊？大声点，听不清”

他就是故意想逗逗这人，眼前的人年轻干净，眉眼精致如画，微微张开的嘴唇湿润淡红，洁白软糯的牙齿一开一合间露出红润的舌尖，穿的花里胡哨，但巴掌脸白白嫩嫩看起来就像个小孩。赖冠霖来了些兴致，伸手捏住他的下巴，将脸凑的极近。

朴志训不知是喝不了酒还是真害臊，脸颊染上红彤彤的一坨，他讲那话本就带着挑逗的意思，面前这人不给台阶还顺着杆往上爬，他余光瞥见一旁的舞女胸前白花花一坨正被人肆意揉捏着，手早就伸进人的裤裆。

朴志训眼睛一闭，紧咬着后槽牙心下一横，抬起被西装裤包裹的圆润屁股伸着腿就跨坐在赖冠霖身上，半个身子贴住人，臀缝磨着赖冠霖胯下二两肉，说道：“我会”

“躺平任操”

赖冠霖失声一笑，笑弯了月牙眼，眼里的光露出来在朴志训脸上转了一圈，撒开朴志训黏在他腰间乱动的小手，拍了拍他翘起的屁股，开口道：“下去”

朴志训心里委屈，他都如此放荡了，这少爷还不肯要他，垂着头有些丧气。一旁邕圣祐察觉到这边玩的不愉快，凑过来说道：“怎么，冠霖不喜欢？小朋友，来我这”

朴志训听见没敢动，比起其他几个人，他确实只稀罕待在赖冠霖身边。赖冠霖这人看起来给人一种清冷疏离的感觉，但眯着眼笑起来时，一时春风化雨，眉眼干净的透彻。朴志训怎么不懂行呢，能一次性抓住个金龟婿总比被推来送去的好，但赖少爷好像对他没多大兴趣，朴志训此刻下是不甘心，上是没路走。

邕圣祐见这小鸭子对他的话无动于衷，一时有些不岔，再次出声道：“聋了？我说的话你没听见？”

朴志训也不看邕圣祐，侧着头咬着下唇盯着赖冠霖耳垂那块地方，赖冠霖皮肤白，黑发映衬着一点白玉软肉，在五光十色的灯光下显得格外亮眼。邕圣祐恼了，伸出手掰过朴志训的下巴，使他不得不仰着脸转过来，随即操起桌上一瓶刚开封的马爹利蓝带往他嘴里塞。

“唔...唔...”，一整瓶威士忌灌在朴志训的嘴里，嘴角溢出的酒水淌的满脖子全是，顺着脖颈流下，浸湿了白衬衫。赖冠霖盯着朴志训因被掰着下巴而向后仰倒露出的一截脖颈，喉结因吞咽困难而剧烈滚动，眼尾因痛苦而泛出水汽，一时不忍心，正准备出声让邕圣祐算了时，朴志训没忍住这酷刑，噗的一声全喷了出来，酒水哗啦啦的伴着晚饭时的葱绿花红喷在邕圣祐的身上，虽说朴志训喷酒时冲的是邕圣祐，但他整个人还坐在赖冠霖身上，余波波及到赖冠霖，星星点点的酒水洒在他脸上，酒气扑鼻，赖冠霖顿时黑了脸。

朴志训捂着嘴不停咳嗽，眼角被呛出泪水，还不忘抓过桌上的纸巾给赖冠霖擦拭。赖冠霖推开他的手腕，接过纸巾盒抽出纸巾胡乱擦了把脸。朴志训两眼委屈巴巴的看着赖冠霖，活像一个犯了错不知所措的小孩儿。

赖冠霖被一双眼勾的缓了缓神色，按住一旁正准备发飙的邕圣祐，另一只手揽过朴志训的腰，说：“到旁边好好坐着”

赖冠霖说这句话时声音带了几分温柔，朴志训此刻哪还有先前的气势，只得挪着腿乖乖坐回原位，也不敢再往他怀里钻。

“圣祐哥，出来玩，别动气”，一旁坐着的人噤若寒蝉，不敢多话，金在奂凑过来也拉着邕圣祐正准备拿酒瓶砸人的手，也应和道：“跟小孩闹什么呢”，邕圣祐听两位好友都在给台阶，不好再发飙，狠狠剜了朴志训一眼，那眼刀恨不得在他脸上挖块肉。朴志训瑟缩着向后靠，垂眉的眼里闪过一丝厉色。

赖冠霖侧头看着他，揉着他的脑袋，笑说道：“小孩性子还挺硬”

朴志训嗫嚅着，“没有...”

赖冠霖又问道：“叫什么名字？”

朴志训抬头看了他一眼，挪着身子凑过来，顺手又挽上赖冠霖的手臂，柔声道：“小训，言字旁一个川的那个训”

“全名？”

“朴...”，朴志训一时口快说出了姓氏，做他们这行的最好是别报真名，但脑子一抽吐出了开头，一时半会也编不出其他名字，只能硬着头皮说道：“朴志训”

赖冠霖点了点头，拍着他的手说：“倒杯酒，去给圣祐哥道个歉”，朴志训探出半边身子向邕圣祐的方向看了看，又缩回头回道：“我害怕”

赖冠霖咧着嘴笑道：“怕啥？怕他吃了你？”

朴志训点点头，赖冠霖也不再开口，眼神示意他麻利点，朴志训迟疑几秒后还是倒了满满一杯酒走过去端到邕圣祐面前弓着身子敬酒，邕圣祐见是赖冠霖让人来赔罪，鼻子哼了一声，也不理会朴志训，拉过一旁的舞女亲热，朴志训只得扯着笑脸说道：“爷大人有大量”，说罢仰头喝尽。

赖冠霖在一旁看着，盯着他因饮酒而滚动的喉结，道歉时因狭促而泛红的脸颊，一时看的痴了，直到朴志训坐回他身边，端着酒杯凑到他身前才缓过神来。赖冠霖接过酒杯，摇晃着玻璃杯，勾着嘴角轻笑了一声，一饮而尽。

放下杯子后，朴志训忙捏着纸巾给他擦嘴，他瞥到这人手掌肉乎乎，纤指毕现，翻巧灵动间不像是常年劳作的手，赖冠霖抓过他的手放手心里摸了摸，就触到指腹上的茧子，突然好奇心起，问道：“怎么来店里的？”

赖冠霖也觉得自个今儿蹊跷，来这地方的千百种理由归根结底不过两字——缺钱。

偏偏他就想问出口，或许只是想和这小孩儿聊会。

朴志训抿着唇，惯性的咬着下唇的唇肉，又抬起眼帘望了赖冠霖一眼，眼波流转间，慢吞吞的开口道：“家里以前也挺好，不过后来大概是命不好，哥哥进了传销组织自己陷进去了不说，家里一点小钱也全坑没了，爸爸一气之下脑梗，瘫在家里动弹不得，妈妈常年伺候，几份工一起打，有天晚上被酒驾撞了”

“再也没醒过来，我没路走了，背着一屁股债”

朴志训不自禁的哽咽出声，眼底水汽迷蒙。赖冠霖知道进来的人大多身世不好是一回事，听着美人梨花带雨倾诉是一回事，心里软绵绵的酸涩，将人捞进怀里，揉了揉他的发梢，手指疼惜的抚着他的脸，说：“真没伺候过人？”

朴志训在他怀里拱了拱，娇羞的嗯了一声。

 

-

零点一过，酒吧里热闹不少，卡座上的公子哥们轮流过来给赖冠霖敬酒，他今儿个做东，免不了被灌，本来还指望朴志训这小鸭子帮他挡点酒，可那小孩看起来酒量更差，前面被邕圣祐灌过一回后就醉的不行直窝在赖冠霖怀里蹭。一圈接着一圈人，酒更是啤的洋的调的轮番上阵，任赖冠霖酒量尚可，这会儿也上头的不行，起身和邕圣祐和金在奂打过招呼后，拉着朴志训往外头走。朴志训跟着他身后，心里打鼓般的跳，亦步亦趋的坐上赖冠霖的跑车，店长贴心的派了保安做司机。

两人坐在后座上，赖冠霖揽着他的腰头放在他的肩膀上，许是醉的不行，一路上也没说什么话，朴志训保持着坐姿不敢挪动。

到赖冠霖家后，是城郊的一栋二层别墅，穿过庭院子后，朴志训注意到林木中有人站岗，下车搀扶着赖冠霖进屋时，就闪出人来拦下他迅速的搜身，摸到胸前的锥形银制项链，保镖示意他取下来，朴志训咬牙磨蹭不肯动，赖冠霖等的烦，让他快点，朴志训说是母亲的遗物，从来没离过身，赖冠霖嘘着眼看了他一眼，挥挥手示意保镖退下。朴志训舒了口气，跟着他进屋后，打量整个屋子，玄关处摆着一排球鞋，客厅里整整齐齐显得冷清，赖冠霖见他干杵在门口，拍拍他的屁股，揽着人往楼上的主卧里走。

一进房后，赖冠霖倾身将人压在门板上，撕扯掉他的外套，一只手长驱直入的伸入胯部解掉皮带，托着他臀部的手绕到后穴的入口，急不可耐的顶入指节。朴志训惊呼出声，双手撑在相贴的胸膛间，不自禁的将人推开。赖冠霖腾出一只手抓起他乱动的手腕压过头顶，胯间的性器鼓鼓囊囊的顶在朴志训的小腹上。朴志训深吸一口气，余光瞥到卧室里展览柜里的玻璃盒放着一条项链，红色的菱形宝石由大到小共七颗串联，最大的一颗由小克拉的钻石包裹边框，红色的宝石泛出光芒，如血色，如鹤顶红的桃红，如朝霞迎进万丈光芒。

朴志训瞳孔一缩，随即迎合的搂着他的脖子，两只腿串上来盘住他的腰，轻喘道：“霖..霖哥，能不能去床上”

赖冠霖的手转到前方握住他的性器，眯着醉眼嗤笑道：“要求还挺多”，随即抽出手托着朴志训的臀转身压到床尾，花西裤松松垮垮的挂在大腿间，也被赖冠霖一把扯掉丢在身后。朴志训的白衬衫大敞着，赖冠霖就趴在他身上四处啃咬，含住胸前的两粒茱萸啃噬，朴志训被刺激的四肢打颤，双手覆在赖冠霖的后脑勺上，推也不是，抱也不是。毕竟他真是第一次干这事，后头也没准备好，见赖冠霖的手又绕到他后穴刺探时，朴志训颤颤巍巍的说：“霖哥，我...我没洗干净”

赖冠霖正在兴头上，抬头盯了他一眼，小孩儿脸上带了些惊惧的表情，赖冠霖回过来神，深吸一口气，侧身躺到一旁，但性器刚起来，硬的发疼，只想发泄，他今儿个也是发善心，也不知是朴志训哪里触到了他，他对床伴向来说不上温柔，大多是为了泄欲，前头也知道朴志训是第一次，把人给玩坏了也不好。况且这小孩儿的确合他心意，脸长的嫩，身子也不柔弱，身材匀称，肤质滑腻，腹部肌理紧实，像是常年坚持锻炼保持的身材，特别是白花花的屁股蛋子，看起来就很好操。加上他的确有点醉了，没那么想好好玩。

赖冠霖打了个酒嗝闭着眼说道：“给我口出来”

朴志训小脸一白，眼睛滴溜溜的转，让开苞的他头一次就含住另一个男人的性器的确是个心理挑战，但赖冠霖没给他那么思考时间，抓过他脑袋就往身上按。

朴志训深吸一口气，闭着眼往下趴在赖冠霖的身上，双手撑在赖冠霖的身侧，解开他的皮带，拨开内裤，粗大硬挺的性器弹出来拍在朴志训的鼻梁上，鼻尖处传来一股男性荷尔蒙的味道。朴志训心中还在打鼓，就被赖冠霖按着头含住了阴茎，齿缘刮在粗胀的性器上惹的赖冠霖闷哼一声，开口道：“收住牙齿，慢点舔”

朴志训撑在他身侧的手紧抓着被单分散喉间想呕吐的感觉，舌尖顺着龟头打转，朴志训心中安慰自己，就当，就当这他妈是个变质的棒棒糖。

他垂着脑袋，额前的碎发软趴趴的挡住了眼睛，只露出挺翘的鼻尖。赖冠霖向下瞥到他艰难的吞咽，粉嫩的上唇摩挲着紫红的阴茎，他情不自禁的伸手勾住他的下巴，朴志训被迫抬起头，眼里泛出水光，迷蒙一片，眼尾染红，嘴里还含着性器，这幅模样过于刺激感官，任凭赖少爷万花丛中过，也不禁一阵心跳加速，胯下的性器更是硬挺了几分，但朴志训技术着实不行，慢吞吞的舔舐除了勾的赖冠霖心痒难耐，根本不得疏解。赖冠霖只好带着他的手握住阴茎的根部，指引着他揉搓睾丸，然后按住朴志训的脑袋将性器直抵进更深的喉部。

“唔...唔..”朴志训被顶的喉咙发紧，深深忍住反胃，在赖冠霖松开他的头后迅猛的松开口向后退，而一股接着一股的白色精液也喷洒在他脸上，染湿了长睫毛。

赖冠霖吐出一口浊气，脱掉外衣翻身起来进浴室洗漱。朴志训趴坐在床沿，揉了揉自个也有抬头趋势的老二，心中暗骂，待浴室里水声响起后，掏出手机飞快的拍下红宝石项链的图片发送信息。

对方回复的很快，“不愧是老二”

朴志训收起懵懂的眼神，怒皱着眉头，飞快的按着指头回复：“操你妈的黄旼炫，老狐狸出的什么主意，老子差点被这小屁孩给开苞”

“别操我妈，等丹尼尔被放回来，找他赔给你操”

朴志训正欲再次回复时，浴室里的水声渐小，连忙删除信息关掉手机。

他真没骗赖冠霖，他大哥姜丹尼尔确实被抓了，不过是被南美的某个黑道组织，他们一伙儿人靠“魔盗”出名，对方本是放单要“鹤顶红”那条项链，但是生客，老狐狸黄旼炫最开始不想接，谁知道那伙人直接绑了老大姜丹尼尔，指明有钱不愿赚，那就拿东西赎人。

朴志训和姜丹尼尔情同手足，先前摸点闯过赖家，差点被保镖发现，碍于对方紧迫，老狐狸就出了这么个骚主意——色诱。

但朴志训没指望赖冠霖色令智昏亲手把项链送给他，只能伺机而动趁人不注意偷走，事成之后天高地厚只要想藏身不怕会被找到，而到时候赖家估计也没那个脸面声张是被男人骗了。

 

从浴室出来后，赖冠霖见朴志训还缩在床脚，一副委屈模样，心下一软坐过去。两人正对着红宝石项链的橱窗，朴志训佯装向往的看着项链，抬起头，眼睛里水汽迷蒙，说道：“那条项链真漂亮，我能看看嘛？”

赖冠霖拍拍他的脑袋，笑了笑没说话，示意他去洗漱。朴志训衣服本就被撕扯的没几块布料，进到浴室站在镜子前就瞥见脖颈、胸前一块块的红痕，朴志训心中操天操地操遍赖家祖宗十八代顺道带上老狐狸黄旼炫。

再从浴室出来的时候，赖冠霖已经躺在床上睡死过去，但朴志训还是没敢直接动手，他需要拿到黄旼炫做的模型，狸猫换太子才能安全脱身。


	2. 鹤顶红【中】

第二天朴志训醒的早，一睁眼就看到赖冠霖近在眼前放大的眉眼，脑子不灵光吓的差点原地弹跳，下一秒就发现赖冠霖半个身子揽住他，一只手正覆着他胯部上在晨间蓬勃欲发的朴小二。

朴志训翻了个白眼，嘴里喋喋不休的默声咒骂面前的傻逼玩意儿，赖冠霖似乎有所感应，迷蒙着睡眼睁开，朴志训见人醒了连忙切换表情，神速堪比换脸杂技。

赖冠霖醒来就撞上朴志训的眼神，一脸纯良无害的懵懂模样，不由心情大好，在他脸上盖了个戳，指使他去衣柜里那套衣服来。朴志训顺从的起身绕到浴室的衣帽间里，衣橱很大，一套一套的挂着，不难看出这少爷平常很注重这些，特别是看到某个同款不同色的潮牌时，朴志训抽了抽嘴角，按自己的喜好取了一套荧光色衣服。

拿回卧室后，赖冠霖盯着他手里那套花里胡哨有些陌生的衣服，惊奇这人怎么能随随便便取出他最不喜欢的，撇着嘴角笑了笑也没说什么。

赖冠霖迅速套上衣服后正准备往外走，就被身后的人拦腰抱住。朴志训心里确实急，他身上除了挂了条内裤，什么也没穿，赖冠霖自顾自的忙活完自个后，连个眼神都没给他，但朴志训现在最重要的就是赖在他家，赖冠霖没动作，他却不能没动作。

“霖哥...我能留下来吗”，朴志训双手紧绕，围着赖冠霖的腰，小脸贴在他的后背上，感受着从薄薄衣物里传来的温度，赖冠霖的身材修长结实，肌肉线条并不夸张，柔韧又紧实，张扬着成熟男人的肢体美感。朴志训熟练的娇声引诱着，脸庞贴在他的背脊上蹭动，活像一只黏人的小猫儿。

但这怪不得赖冠霖，他没那么细心温柔去照顾刚从自家窝巢里拎出的小鸭子，虽说对他的确有几分耐心，此时人开口问了，他也没有打发人的意思，略微停顿了下后，撒开朴志训抱着他的手，说道：“晚点让徐姨给你收拾客房”

说罢就开门下楼了，朴志训在他身后露出得意的表情，见人出去后捡了件赖冠霖的衣服套上，到窗台时眯着眼睛看了看远处大楼的方向，他知道，黄旼炫一定会派朴佑镇在那里狙击镇守，比起偷出东西，他在狼窝里的性命也更为重要。

匆匆下楼后，一个佣人就见怪不怪的领着他往餐桌走，赖冠霖已经吃的差不多了，见他来了，点点头示意他坐下吃早饭。朴志训没有坐到佣人特地拉开的座椅上，反而绕到赖冠霖的身旁坐下。

赖冠霖侧头看了他一眼，说道：“还挺黏人”

朴志训端着牛奶杯抿了一口，奶沫糊在双唇上，他伸出舌尖舔舐了一下，压低声音怯弱的答道：“我害怕”

“怕什么？”  
“怕您把我丢下了”，朴志训应的时候微微抬起眼，仔细捕捉着赖冠霖的表情，落地窗外映照进来的晨辉打在他的脸上，在挺翘的鼻梁和灵动的双眼间铺下叠影，晨光使赖冠霖的脸看起来柔和不少。

赖冠霖咧嘴笑了笑，抬起一只手揉了揉朴志训的脑袋上的软毛，宽厚的手掌顺着他的后脑勺向下，捏着他的后颈肉，贴着他的脖颈，那动作仿佛在逗弄宠物。朴志训感受到他的手掌冰凉，激的他不禁打了个冷颤。

“别怕”，赖冠霖说话时带着温柔，像在哄人。

放在一旁的手机铃声响起，赖冠霖拿起手机贴到耳旁，朴志训听的不真切，只注意到赖冠霖的神色变了，神情冷峻，双眉皱着，让他有一种想要抚平的冲动。

接完电话后赖冠霖就起身走了，刚走两步又回过头来叮嘱他好好吃饭。

接下来几天除了深夜里开关门的声音，朴志训都没见着他人。但朴志训也没闲着，他假意制造出良好的作息习惯，晨间会绕着庭院跑步锻炼，实则是在琢磨要如何将假的“鹤顶红”带进赖家，他的行动虽不受控制，但赖家进出时的把控严格。他注意到每日清晨五点时，会有生鲜运进赖家，朴志训隐在客房的窗帘向下看，运货司机是中年人，常年带着一顶牛仔帽子，满脸胡渣，总是低着头，也没见他和佣人交流。朴志训想到了方法，随即催促黄旼炫尽快做好假货。

赖冠霖的家里养了条斗牛犬，十分凶狠，见到朴志训就汪汪大叫，有次朴志训吃完午饭在庭院消食，被斗牛犬飞身扑倒在草地上，若不是保镖出现的及时，朴志训大概会被咬伤。徐姨闻声出来，怜爱的扶起他，朴志训眼里闪着眸光，嗫嚅着说希望徐姨不要和赖冠霖提起，徐姨没有应答，她对这孩子还较喜爱，不像以前那些个带回来的颐指气使，朴志训没事的时候还会赖在厨房打打下手，总使他想起早逝的亲儿。

第二天，那只斗牛犬便被锁进到后院角落。

再次见到赖冠霖是过了几日后的夜晚，他一身潮气的进屋，脱掉沾了雨珠的外套，一抬头就看见了哒哒跑下楼的朴志训，他光着脚连鞋都来不及穿，白嫩的脚趾泛着粉色。朴志训扑进赖冠霖的怀里，抬头用粘稠的语调说：“你终于回来了”

赖冠霖抱住他，疲惫的眼里闪出些柔情，他倒不是故意晾着，只是最近事务繁忙，确实忘了宠幸家中留养的小孩。

徐姨端上喂好的鸡汤给赖冠霖驱寒，朴志训忙接过来一勺一勺的喂，赖冠霖本想自己吃，挨不过朴志训执着，只得放任他，见他红润的双唇呼出气体吹拂着汤勺，赖冠霖心中涌上一丝暖意。

喝完鸡汤后，赖冠霖上楼回房，放任着朴志训跟他进了主卧。窗外暴雨倾盆，雨声疯狂拍打着玻璃，朴志训进房后低垂着头没有多看，但心中暗暗下定得使些手段留在主卧，这几日他状似无意的想要进来时，总会被佣人提醒没有赖少的批准，谁都不能进去。

朴志训从背后跳起像没长骨头似的扒上赖冠霖，下巴搁在他颈窝里呢喃，一会儿叫霖哥一会儿要亲亲。赖冠霖不是没遇过黏人的主儿，敢这么明目张胆黏的，朴志训的确还是头一个，加上朴志训脸长的可爱的紧，露出懵懂表情时，像个洋娃娃似的，赖冠霖心里莫名串上一股如同初恋般的奇异感觉。他也不是天生就弯的人，青年时意外看到男同电影，里头的男主角就是这样，但这些年遇见的顺眼的，不是看上他的钱，就是只想跟他打个炮，全心全意装着他的没见着一个，没当着兄弟伙们说过，他确实还挺想找个人好好谈个恋爱。

眼前这人白白嫩嫩，也挺懂事，他外出这几天留了通讯号码，但小孩儿也没吵他，倒是从徐姨口里听朴志训常念叨他，还别说，赖冠霖就吃这么一套，大概也是缘分，留在身边也挺好。这么想的时候他就背着朴志训到床边，把人放下后，捧着脸在额头上啵了一口，哼着小曲儿就去浴室洗漱。

朴志训趴在床上等赖冠霖出来，眼睛就盯着玻璃展柜里的红宝石项链看，凑近了摸到锁扣是童子锁，朴志训神色一暗，论他技艺高超，解开这锁也麻烦，听到水声渐小，朴志训又忙爬回床上窝着。

赖冠霖出来就见人拱在被子里，小小一坨，只露出个漂亮脑袋歪在枕上，掀开被子一角捏住朴志训的脚，冰凉凉一片，赖冠霖开口道：“这么凉，还不穿鞋到处跑”

朴志训被他摸的心中打了个颤，忙回应说下次记住了。其实朴志训心里何时是打颤，他拿捏不准赖冠霖什么时候发情，他现在可是时刻菊花不保，他朴老二在外头也是风光无限，美人坐拥的主子，这摇身一变为兄卖身，在这给人暖床，一想到此朴志训就惊慌，他妈的这是骑虎难下，等姜丹尼尔出来必须得好好宰他一笔私房钱。

赖冠霖窥见不了他心理活动，窝进被子后躺着，朴志训又爬进他怀里，手臂虚虚的挂上他的脖颈，也不敢下一步动作，勾引是勾引，能不失身最好。

赖冠霖的食指顺着朴志训的小脸滑下来，停在红润的嘴唇上，挑动指尖拨了下，唇瓣抖动，软乎乎。赖冠霖顺势俯身在他唇上啄了一口，亲完就盯着朴志训看，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，朴志训温热绵长的呼吸喷在他脸上，脸颊染上绯红，赖冠霖捏着他的下巴，瞧见从里探出的殷红的舌尖，含住吸吮着。朴志训本能的睁大双瞳，舌尖反抗似的抵住。在赖冠霖看来却是勾引纠缠，瞬间心痒痒的伸长了舌头在他口腔里肆意舔弄，挠过温热的腔壁和柔软的腮帮，用舌尖顶他舌底的软窝。朴志训被亲的面红耳赤，不敢推不想回应，只好闭上眼任人研磨。

赖冠霖瞥见他颤抖的睫毛，翻了个身将人按在身下，两手伸进他的睡衣里情色的抚摸。赖冠霖的吻技尚佳，亲的朴志训整个人软绵绵，身上也像着了火，难耐的扭了扭身子。赖冠霖却戛然而止，唇舌分开时还发出“啵”的水声。

窗外的大雨磅礴，时而有雷声闪鸣，衬的一室旖旎，赖冠霖揉了揉他的脸，将人按在怀里，柔声道：“睡吧”

这还真不是赖少爷想做柳下惠坐怀不乱，他也算的上是情场老手，小孩身体的僵硬他感觉的到，还没开过苞的雏儿都这个反应，只是赖冠霖有心想来一场完美的情爱体验，也不急于今晚。

朴志训这头算得上是坐过山车呼啸而过，跌宕起伏，想好了大义为亲躺平任操是一回事，真要被人提枪上阵就是另一回事了。朴志训一颗心儿扑通扑通乱跳着，还回神砸了砸嘴，还别说，赖冠霖这小子吻技不错。赖冠霖注意到他的小动作，活像个吃完棒棒糖舔嘴唇的小朋友，嘴角不自禁的弯了弯，呢喃道：“真是个小孩”

朴志训趴在他胸前翻了个白眼，赖冠霖的底细他清楚的很，这人比他还小了两岁，至于朴志训伪造的这个身份，却是刚刚年满十八的无知懵懂幼男。

感受到赖少爷心情颇佳，朴志训趁热打铁顺杆子往上爬嗫嚅着说：“霖哥，你明天还回来吗？”

赖冠霖的手穿过他脖颈下方，反手覆着他的后脑勺，指尖绕着他的发丝，回道：“怎么了？”

朴志训又往他怀里拱了拱，小声的说：“我一个人睡害怕”

赖冠霖哑然失笑，朴志训说的最多的大抵就是害怕，只当是小孩子脾性，没安全感，把人抱紧了回应道：“我有空就回来”

朴志训趴在他怀里僵硬了一秒，才楚楚可怜的抬起头，一双桃花眼氤氲着水汽，朦朦胧胧的盯着赖冠霖的眼睛说：“那我能一直睡在这房里吗”

赖冠霖真怀疑朴志训的眼睛是不是狐妖变的，怎么每次一撞上眼神，他就感觉自个被迷的鬼迷心窍，眼也不眨的应道：“你想睡哪就睡哪”

朴志训露出餍足的笑容，眼睛滴溜溜一转，往赖冠霖的脸上盖了个戳。

 

隔天赖冠霖在家呆了一整天，下午邕圣祐来了一趟，留下吃饭时见赖冠霖和朴志训浓情蜜意，不由皱了皱眉，临走时赖冠霖送他上车，邕圣祐问道：“这么快就把人留在家里头？”

赖冠霖还以为是那天朴志训惹怒邕圣祐的事，说道：“他挺乖的，圣祐哥还为那晚的事不高兴？”

那天在酒吧的事邕圣祐没多放在心上，只是常年警惕的直觉提醒他眼前这人没看上去那么懵懂。他沉声道：“你这家里不比其他居所，人摸清楚了吗？”

赖冠霖一笑，他明白邕圣祐的好心，揽着他的肩边走边说：“圣祐哥就这么小瞧我？家里头也就些不值钱的东西，攀上我了的人还能盯着那些玩意儿？”

邕圣祐摇摇头，他算是看着赖冠霖长大，算是半个亲兄弟，知道这弟弟正事上精明的很，就是对感情一根筋，也是怕他着了道，笑着说：“也就你能说出是些不值钱的东西，就你宝贝着的那条项链，拿出去都值得上普通人潇洒几辈子了，你就当哥多嘴了呗”

赖冠霖拍拍他的肩，心里头暖和和，他爸常年在外，亲情冷落，身边两个邻里哥哥对他却是实打实的好，回道：“哥说话怎么是多嘴，你说啥我都听着”

两人又笑嘻嘻的聊了些其他事才分开。

这几日赖冠霖都带着朴志训到处玩乐，看看话剧听听小曲，好好体验了把小情侣的乐趣。牵手多了赖冠霖就注意到朴志训手上指腹的茧子多，特别是食指那儿，像是枪茧，但朴志训解释说是以前爱拿笔写东西，磨出来的，没钱的时候什么累活都接，一双手自然不比那些养尊处优的，听的赖冠霖心中又一阵疼惜。

处了一段时间，赖冠霖发现小孩儿也是有点小脾气，表现在清晨醒来的时候，起床气忍不住往外冒，他有事醒得早压着人乱亲乱摸时，迷迷糊糊被吵醒的朴志训会下意识想踢人，赖冠霖没放在心上，只觉得小孩儿闹小脾气时还挺有味。

赖冠霖清闲了几天又开始早出晚归，走的时候还告知朴志训说这两天要出省一趟，朴志训表现的难分难舍，送走赖冠霖后心中舒了一口气，心里琢磨这赖少爷哪根筋拧着了，跟他在这腻腻歪歪。

这日清晨醒来后，朴志训照例在庭院晨跑，听到送生鲜的货车开进来后，朴志训绕到后院那儿不经意的朝司机看。那司机低垂着头下车，从货车上卸下生鲜水箱，一个不慎滑倒在地，水箱里的活鱼蹦跳出来，水淌了满地，一股海腥味扑鼻而来，佣人们捂着鼻侧过脸，一个老点的佣人走过去，斥责道今天怎么这么不小心，司机垂着头畏畏缩缩不敢说话。朴志训忙上前好心的扶人，佣人见他跑过来了，忙说不劳烦朴先生。

朴志训这段时间和佣人也处的好，笑笑说这有什么麻烦的。

司机佝偻着背握住他的手连身道谢，帽沿下咧着的嘴露出一颗虎牙。司机身上的鱼腥味过重，朴志训退后了两步收紧衣袖，也难以自持的捂住口鼻，还未进食的胃受不了这气味，朴志训捂着肚子干呕了两声，赶忙离开。

回到房间后，朴志训抖出衣袖里的假项链，正藏好就听到楼下传来徐姨的声音，不一会儿就听到赖冠霖的开门声，朴志训过去抱住他问道：“怎么这么早回来了？”

赖冠霖俯身轻啄了下他的额头，眼里满是疲倦，说：“还不是惦记着你，连夜赶回来了”

朴志训听闻依偎在他胸口，双手缠的更紧，两人抱着腻歪了会儿才下楼吃早饭，徐姨端上一碗暖胃汤，念叨着佣人说刚才朴先生在外跑步闻见了鱼腥味引的反胃，赖冠霖闻言伸手摸了摸他的肚腩，关切的问：“还好吗？”

朴志训的指尖微不可见的抖了抖，脸上端起甜笑，摇摇头说没事，末了赖冠霖又爱抚着他，端着小碗给朴志训喂食。

 

-  
待续  
-


	3. 鹤顶红【中下】

窗外天色暗了，吃完饭赖冠霖就上楼歇着了，他快马加鞭赶回来也就是为了早点见到小家伙，这会儿已经睡了快一天，朴志训爬上楼进房后见赖冠霖缩成一坨拱在被子里，睡着时人畜无害，和平常的少爷模样大相径庭。

朴志训窝在床边百无聊赖，盯着他的脸看的痴了，几天没见着，想到这人连夜赶回来的心事，莫名涌上一股情绪，朴志训摇摇头，余光瞥到不远处的红宝石项链，耀眼的红在黑暗里泛出刺眼的光泽，朴志训嘘着眼，心中暗想：得快点走了。

赖冠霖醒过来就见到朴志训趴在他床沿侧着头，睡了一整天，这几天忙活的酸楚都灌在四肢里，赖冠霖从鼻间呼出舒适的轻哼，就伸出手穿过朴志训的腋下，把人提上床来。朴志训被他动作一惊，顺着他的力气爬上床。

几天没碰着的人软乎乎趴在怀里，赖冠霖心猿意马，手也不安分的拱进衣衫里，覆住他的胸脯，翻身将人压在身下，凑上嘴吸吮着朴志训的唇，含住里头殷红的舌尖打转，朴志训哼哼唧唧的声音勾的赖冠霖心潮澎湃，加大吻人的力度，腾出手解开睡衣的纽扣，两只长腿跨坐着压住朴志训的腿，房间里传出窸窸窣窣的磨蹭声和唇舌交融的水声。

朴志训被亲的晕晕乎乎，前段时间赖冠霖不时也和他亲热，但都没到最后一步，他松懈了不少，这会儿等他反应过来时，赖冠霖已经提着他的裤子边缘就要往下扒。朴志训一个激灵，偏开脑袋反手握住他的手腕，赖冠霖盯着他的侧脸提着嘴角笑，啄着他的唇角，手上一使劲就把人松松垮垮的睡裤给扒了。

赤裸的四肢袒露在人身下，朴志训瞪大了眼睛盯着赖冠霖的脸，赖冠霖胡乱的在他脸上蹭，从眼角到耳垂，从鼻尖到下颚，但朴志训的眼神没有愉悦，赖冠霖心中掺上烦躁，说：“闭眼”

朴志训屏息，就见赖冠霖拱下脑袋含住他胸前两粒，一股酥痒串上大脑，赖冠霖的含吮温热又紧密，舌尖绕着他的乳首打转，灵活又恼人。朴志训抽出手推了推他的肩膀，就被赖冠霖压住双手举过头顶。

赖冠霖盯着身下的身体，在黑暗的房间只看到他那双桃花眼里闪出的光泽，一眨一眨，勾的他眼里快要喷出火。他用膝盖顶开朴志训的腿，捉住他的唇撕咬含吮，高大的身躯压的人不得动弹，在接吻的空隙间甩掉身上碍事的衣衫，双腿间硕大的性器晃荡，蹭在朴志训的大腿根间。

朴志训嘴里发出求饶的声音，不开口到好，一开口清亮的嗓音夹杂着鼻息的轻喘，更显诱人。赖冠霖的大手覆着他的体表向下游移，揉捏着白花花的屁股蛋。朴志训偏过头躲他的吻，赖冠霖也不恼，顺势将脑袋嵌在他的脖颈处，含住喉结，顺着锁骨吸吮，印下一个又一个深色痕迹。胯间的性器硬挺，滕出一只手摸到后庭，赖冠霖的手指纤长，画着圈在穴口按压打转，朴志训整个人难以自禁一阵瑟缩，生生抑住了想一脚踹开身上人的冲动。

赖冠霖见他神色紧张，以为是小孩第一次害怕，温柔的啄着他的身体说：“别怕”

朴志训咬了咬牙闭上眼，说过躺平任操就真的是躺平任操了。

赖冠霖起身从床头柜里取出润滑剂，拆开管子涂在手上，手指挤进后穴，慢慢开拓，括约肌被异物闯进而锁紧，夹的赖冠霖发出“嘶”的声音，拍拍他的屁股，轻声说：“别夹，待会更大的伺候你”

担心朴志训怕痛，另一手握住他早已抬头的性器，从两个小球至顶端的马眼，一把一把撸着，嘴上捉着朴志训的两片唇瓣吸吮含磨，像野兽捕捉到猎物，赖冠霖霸道的吻包裹住朴志训，使他脑海一片空白，余光瞥到远处的一抹红色，朴志训缩了缩瞳仁。赖冠霖注意到他的不专心，皱着眉加大手上的力度，三根手指在穴口里打转。

等扩张差不多了，赖冠霖抬起他的膝盖弯压在人胸前，性器早已难耐，粗壮而又挺拔，被润滑剂浸的湿漉漉，泛着水光。从这个视角看，朴志训紧闭着眼，脸上分不清是什么神色，但穴口刚被开拓，一缩一缩的，赖冠霖挺身埋下去。

头部才进去，朴志训就情不自禁的叫出声，背部蹭着床单向后想要脱离，赖冠霖掐着他的大腿根继续前进。

“不要...真的不要了”，朴志训此时顾不得什么了，太痛了，身体像被劈开，粗壮的异物感填充，他哭着嗓子叫出来。

赖冠霖这会儿哪忍得住，俯下身亲着人，在耳边哄：“宝贝，让我进去，别怕，不疼”，身下的速度一点也没变慢，终于进去了大部分后，朴志训还不死心的在推他，穴口太紧致，夹的他疼。

“宝贝放松点，别夹”，赖冠霖忍着迫切想要蛮干的冲动。

朴志训没理他，抽空翻了个白眼，鼻间粗喘哼气，心想老子他妈的夹断你这根粗玩意儿才好。小表情被赖冠霖捕捉到，还以为是朴志训的小脾气上来了，不自禁勾着嘴角笑出来，盯着身下的朴志训，散乱的碎发，粉潮的脸蛋，水汽氤氲的桃花眼，每一处都是春药，勾的赖冠霖兽欲更甚。特别是他说完后，感到穴口用力的紧缩，吸的他差点交代，赖冠霖再也忍不下，掐着朴志训的腰就俯身挺进最后的根部。

手上圈住朴志训的阴茎，顺着表皮揉搓，性器抵着穴口慢慢的开干。前后两处都被赖冠霖紧紧桎梏着，朴志训只觉得浑身都冒热气，在窒息的痛感后，整个人像漂浮在高温的海水里，浪潮慢慢的涌动，一阵一阵的淹没了他。

面对面的碰撞使两人能轻易到捕捉到对方的表情，赖冠霖看着朴志训失神的模样，那种征服的快感瞬间涌上，他双眼通红将朴志训的腿掰的更开，自上而下将性器契的更紧，大开大合的冲撞。

朴志训被他撞的簌簌发抖，两条腿悬空抖动着，腹腔间多余的空气像是要被挤出，摩擦声带，从喉管里泄出淫叫。两具赤裸的身体交缠着，连接的部位一下又一下拔出又挺进。

当细弱的低吟转为高亢的尖叫时，朴志训扑棱着腿就要踢赖冠霖，赖冠霖自然不放过，腾出手抓住朴志训的一条腿扛在肩上，顶着刚才那个触点使劲的磨。朴志训觉得自己被撞成了一滩春水，四肢百骸柔软无力，在赖冠霖出去时，穴口想要填满；在赖冠霖进来时，穴口想要颤抖。那种快感前所未有，一波又一波的情热浪潮叠加在身体里，涌进性器的顶端，汇集成军，像鼓点又像大雨，一股又一股精液喷洒而出，白浊的液体泄在赖冠霖和他的身上。

朴志训陷在高潮里，头顶的天花板变成万花筒，五彩斑斓的颜色在眼前飞驰而过，大脑却空白发光，耳边的喘息和撞击声不绝于耳却又好像什么听不到，那感觉太悬空了，像被抛上空又坠入海。

高潮的来临使朴志训的后穴紧缩，像吸盘牢牢的固住那根埋在他身体里蛮横的性器。赖冠霖被吸的闷哼出声，抖动着加大频率，在层峦叠嶂的起伏中，将赖家的子子孙孙泄在朴志训的体内。

待朴志训回过神来，就感觉到腿根处的湿滑感，一抹接着一抹的滑下来，朴志训抬起手臂搁在脸上捂住眼睛。赖冠霖抽出软掉的性器趴下把人抱住怀里，扯开他的手捧着脸啃吻。

朴志训在他怀里忸怩躲闪，越躲磨蹭的越狠，蹭的某人又硬挺起来，戳在朴志训的小腹上。

朴志训欲哭无泪，咽下了脱口而出的他妈的你....

“你怎么又....？”

赖冠霖咬着他耳垂故意在他耳边吹着气说：“你勾引的，怪我？”，随即狠狠的吻住他的唇，急切的伸出舌尖胡搅蛮缠要回应，朴志训的双手虚搭在他的肩上，这次不推了——推也推不开。

把人的嘴吸肿了还不算，赖冠霖啃咬着他浑身上下的凸起处。他的手掌像火种，揉搓着朴志训这根干柴，烈火砰的燃烧，连绵成情欲的火海。

赖冠霖将人翻了个身，从后面掰开屁股蛋的入口，顺着未流尽的精液的润滑将性器再次抵入。朴志训被他压在身下，背部贴着他火热的胸膛，因耸动而高速磨蹭着，体表上的热气恍若生烟，升腾在房内，飘散在眼前。

后入的姿势使朴志训难以看清赖冠霖的表情，但从背部传来的喘息声和快速的插入使他难以分心，赖冠霖的技巧太好，累积的快感使朴志训抛却了多余的思绪，与他共赴这场性事。

不同于和女人做爱时的缠绵，赖冠霖给他疯狂的撞击，朴志训晕乎乎，他自甘堕落，他要沉入海底了。

朴志训前边被他插射了一次，后头又被他按着撸出来，也记不清后头再做了几次，朴志训晕睡过去时，只觉得后穴要合不拢了，心中冒出想法：他要被赖冠霖操死了。

隔日醒来时，赖冠霖起的早，他昨天本就睡了一天，出去办了一趟事后回来，朴志训还没醒。他蹲在床边看朴志训睡着的样子，噘着嘴趴在枕头上，模样太可人，想欺负。赖冠霖用手指夹住他的双唇，饱满水润的唇瓣软乎乎的，赖冠霖就着这样啵了一口，又伸入了舌尖，舔舐他的唇齿。

赖冠霖边亲边看着朴志训，他昨晚是真的有点疯了，这怪不得赖少爷，吃干抹净的感觉太好了，他舍不得。

朴志训被亲醒后，先是感觉到舌尖湿滑麻木，动了动身子后发现下半身酸痛难耐，醒透后才看到近在咫尺的某人的脸，朴志训火气噌的冒起来，懒得和他装那副娇羞小可人模样，一把推开人翻过身拉起被子盖住脑袋。赖冠霖跌坐在地上，爬起来就要挤上床，朴志训不肯退让，裹成一条毛毛虫，最后还是被赖冠霖抱在怀里。

“怎么生气了？”

朴志训不理他，

“嗯？”，赖冠霖爬起来将人罩在身下，去扯他裹着的被子，朴志训在里面被捂的脸红彤彤，两人在床上扯着一条被子打滚，从床头闹到床尾。朴志训实在憋不住了，冒出脑袋来瞅着赖冠霖，眼神幽怨。

是真的幽怨，这回儿不是装的了。他刚才看了下身体，青青紫紫的吻痕指痕布满全身，肌肉酸痛动一下都疼，特别是，特别是后穴那里，朴志训快要疯了，那里干涩又胀痛，明显是赖冠霖给他清洗过，比起他被做的晕过去，被人抱着，伸进手指，抠出精液，洗的干干净净，这更让他情难以堪。

赖少爷有心思照顾情人，见人起来这幅恍若受足了欺负的模样，心下更疼惜了几分，捧在人啵唧几口后就要拖着朴志训起来吃饭。朴志训不肯动也不肯开口，赖冠霖没办法，去楼下端了一碗鸡汤上来，都喂到嘴边了，朴志训不知哪根筋拧着，紧裹着被子闭着眼不肯吃，气的赖冠霖摔下碗筷丢下一句：“闹什么呢，爱吃不吃”

跑下楼后，赖冠霖边走边想，又起昨晚确实是自己太过了，小朋友闹点别扭是正常的，又巴巴跑回厨房重新温了一碗汤，蹲坐在床沿，轻声细语哄道：“小训宝贝别气了，吃点东西”

朴志训这会儿一根筋顺过来，也明白当下处境，闹不得小脾气，加上赖冠霖确实照顾的温柔，一勺鸡汤在嘴边吹了又吹，试着温度差不多了才喂到他嘴边，朴志训顺手推舟抿了一口，扑闪着大眼睛，一脸别扭的说：“你...你下次能不能节制点？真的太大太过了..”

赖冠霖咧嘴笑了，嘴里答应着好，心里喜滋滋，换了哪个男人被这么夸，心里都得意，赖冠霖对自个技术活还算是自信，但从小情人口里听到，更是舒坦。

 

-

待续  
-


	4. 鹤顶红【下】

赖冠霖很忙，但每天雷打不动回家睡觉，不时有些应酬，一身酒气回家压榨朴志训，抱着人卿卿我我，导致朴志训心中生了些依赖，好像一天不见着人心里头也急。这几日黄旼炫联系他尽快解决，说是那头的人拿姜丹尼尔催，朴志训心中焦急，一是急大哥的处境，二是急于离开的日子，不过他心中不愿承认这种急迫源于什么。

这天赖冠霖回来的晚，朴志训窝在他房里凑到玻璃展柜面前看，看那项链泛出耀眼的光泽，刺眼又夺目。赖冠霖一进卧室，就看到朴志训披着一条毛毯，手覆在展览柜上若有所思。

他悄无声息的走过去从背后抱住他，吓的朴志训打了个冷颤，侧头掩饰说：“你回来了啊”

赖冠霖把头搁在他脖子上，手缠着他的腰，抱紧了，问：“你很喜欢？”

朴志训点了点头，“很漂亮”，就听赖冠霖轻声笑了笑，不知从哪掏出一把小钥匙，打开展柜，取出项链，他的手指纤长，骨节分明，捏着项链戴在朴志训的脖子上，朴志训的肤质滑腻，红艳的色泽印在锁骨上，在昏黄的晚霞里衬的流光溢彩。朴志训屏息盯着他的动作，听赖冠霖说：“你带着才漂亮”

朴志训抬手摸着宝石的棱角，低头问道：“它对你很重要吗？那么多珠宝为什么独独把这条项链单独放着”

赖冠霖抱着他，盯着他头顶的发旋说：“嗯，很重要”

朴志训闻言抬头看了他一眼，撞进他瞳孔里一层不染的黑。赖冠霖捧起他的脸印下吻，两人相拥着，边走边吻，落地窗外天色未暗，夕阳像一颗咸鸭蛋悬在地平线。

朴志训搂着他的脖子与他眼神胶着，想到第一天在酒吧见到人时，赖冠霖坐在那里，喧嚣吵闹的酒吧里，赖少爷骄傲的不可一世，但此刻眼里只有他，只容得下他。赖冠霖带着人往窗外走，一步一步，靠在落地窗外的小阳台上，他弯下腰，衔住他软软的唇瓣，伸出舌尖，勾住朴志训的舌，在温热的口腔里打转。朴志训心里狂跳，从这个视角可以看清庭院的布局，看见远处层层叠峦的高楼大厦，他知道队友朴佑镇正在远处的某栋楼上架着狙击枪，通过高倍镜监视这栋房子。这一认知使他不由紧张，身子打颤，夹杂着身体反应的酥麻，绕着手臂掀起肩上的毛毯举过头顶，盖住两人，视线忽然变暗，在方寸天地里，赖冠霖加大亲吻的力度，一只腿卡在朴志训的双腿间，火热的胸膛贴着胸膛，两只大手捧着小脸，着急的吻，用力的亲，搅出咕哝的水声。

亲够了，手掌向下，钻进宽松的衣衫里，顺着脊骨抚摸到尾椎，情色的揉捏臀肉，双手向外一张，“哗”的一声扒掉朴志训的裤子。朴志训抖了一下，双手抵在两人胸前要推，赖冠霖以为他在外头不习惯，这段时间相处他发现了，朴志训除了在关灯时浪荡，其余时候纯情的不行。

赖冠霖托着他的臀，示意他夹紧了，抱着人往里走，扑到床上，拱出毛毯，瞧见他嘴上被啄的发亮，手上也着急的扒掉上衣，拿出床边还未用完的润滑液，涂在手指上就往后穴探。这几天不时都有做，穴口松软湿润，他扩张任然做的仔细，舍不得朴志训受痛。

冰冷的宝石项链贴在胸前传出凉意，乳首被温柔的唇侵略，身下被纤长的手指抽插，不同的温感在朴志训同时动作，他扭动着腰，却贴的赖冠霖更近。赖冠霖啃咬他硬起的红粒，吸吮着，恍若要吸出奶水来，吸的朴志训浑身打颤，从小腹上串流的酥麻感，麻的他身子软乎乎，不自禁挺起胸脯往他嘴里送，他抱住赖冠霖圆润的后脑勺，发丝多又硬。朴志训想起以前听人说，头发的软硬程度和脾气一样，确实不假，他偶尔听到赖冠霖在书房处理事务时，脾气大的就差掀了房顶，对他除了最开始的粗心，却是用尽了情人间的温柔，这么想着，朴志训心里喜悦，想我朴老二勾引起男人来还是有一手。

赖冠霖圈住朴志训半软的性器，在马眼打转，快速撸了几把，手心滑腻，是顶端渗出的液体，见扩张也差不多，便腾出一只手解开皮带，性器早已硬挺，将朴志训的两腿圈在腰上，拿着旁边的枕头垫在他腰下，扒开白花花的屁股蛋，愣生生的挺进去。

朴志训被顶的身体向前，差点撞上床头，赖冠霖擒住他的肩膀，又向里挺进几分，才终于塞进大部分。朴志训感到下腹瞬间被填满，不同于初次的生硬难捱，习惯做爱后，仅仅是嵌入就有快感上蹿，他抬腿夹紧赖冠霖的腰，臀部用力缩了缩，这一下就把赖冠霖夹的仰倒。

赖冠霖笑了一声，喘着气拍他的屁股说：“松点，别发浪”，随即掐着人的腰大开大合。朴志训被他顶的发出喘息，“呃...呃..嗯..”不成调的音节从口里乱蹦，赖冠霖喜欢听他叫床，不是娇喘也不是淫叫，朴志训在床上的反应太诚实，触到点了就叫的放荡，像鼓点的节奏，赖冠霖是鼓手，用鼓棒敲出音节，从低吟到高亢，敲的朴志训眼角含泪意乱情迷。

窗外吹来一阵晚风，阵阵凉意爬上朴志训的肌肤，分心侧头一看就看到落地窗大敞着，心里有鬼，恍若被好友看到他和赖冠霖勾结，脑海里也浮出朴佑镇在高倍镜里瞥到两人媾和的模样。朴志训突然变的紧张，穴道收缩，夹的赖冠霖发出闷哼，赖冠霖握住他硬挺的性器顺着表皮撸动，身下也加速挺动，见朴志训还是紧张，赖冠霖俯身含住他的唇，吸吮啃食，勾的舌尖发麻。

在三处敏感地方的攻占和一种恍若偷情的背德感下，朴志训喷洒而出，白浊的精液一股接着一股，悬在高潮的颤栗感使朴志训忘却了一切，胸膛处有某种情感瞬间爆炸，炸成一片白烟，他好像顺着白烟飘上天空，卧在柔软的云朵上，忘了身份，忘了情仇，忘了背负的一切，那感觉太舒适了，舒适到他舍不得——舍不得离开。

赖冠霖被他紧缩的腔壁吸的难耐，小穴温热和紧实，和朴志训的人一样，使他流连忘返，他托起朴志训的膝盖弯，折成一半，快速挺动着，在大开大合间尽数喷洒在他的身体内。赖冠霖和朴志训没带过套，他知道他干净，他要用精液浇灌他，从里到外，都是他的。

泄了欲后，赖冠霖俯身压住人，身下半软的性器从穴道滑出来，精液，汗渍，搅和在一起，湿漉漉。赖冠霖把人搂在怀里，对着朴志训耳里呼气，手指抚过他脖颈上的宝石项链，着迷的说：“很重要，是我妈留给儿媳妇的聘礼”

朴志训被他一本正经的情话逗的发笑，耳朵发红发痒，哑着嗓子，笑问他：“那你给我戴上，是要娶我？”

赖冠霖把头埋的更低，鼻间是朴志训的气味，他闷闷的说：“嗯，娶你，你哪也不准跑”

朴志训是无心之问，没有央求过回答，但赖冠霖的答案使他被吓到，他瞳孔睁大，咬着下唇，搭在赖冠霖背上的手握成拳。而赖冠霖抬起头，别过他的脸，直直地盯着他的眼眸，像要看出些什么来，又弯起嘴角，脸上尽是温柔，认真的对他说：“我养你，我...”

朴志训松开了拳，攀着他的背，压低他的头颅，主动又凶狠，把他剩下的话堵在嘴里。

他对这人热烈而赤忱的情意，无法回应，只有一个吻。

晚点临睡前，朴志训给赖冠霖热了一杯温牛奶，上床后仰躺一会儿，朴志训就扑到赖冠霖身上，拱着屁股，陷在他怀里，脖子上的项链还没取，宝石咯的人疼，赖冠霖笑着抱住他，就喜欢朴志训黏人的这幅小孩模样，他猛的挺身，翻个身把人压住，钳住四肢，往嘴上狠狠嘬了一口，亲了好一会，赖冠霖就觉得困意袭来，抱住人睡着了。

这一睡就到了第二天早上，赖少爷迷迷糊糊地醒来，脑袋昏昏沉沉，大力搓着额头晃了晃脑袋，顺手往旁边一模，被子半边还有余温，但是没人了。

赖冠霖几乎是瞬间惊醒，某种早有预兆的猜测浮出水面，他猛地掀开被子，鞋都没穿就往楼下跑，徐姨正在收拾客厅，见赖冠霖慌张的跑下楼，还光着脚，忙招呼道：“哎哟，少爷，什么事能这么急”

赖冠霖迫切的问道：“朴志训呢？”

徐姨忙笑道说：“朴先生一早就说出门转会儿”，又指着餐厅说：“喏，还特地给你做了早餐”，赖冠霖没有说话，往餐厅里走，桌上摆着热牛奶和煎火腿，朴志训从没给他做过什么早餐，这一行为又使赖冠霖稍微安了点心。他坐下来吃了口面包，心里还是急，掏出手机给朴志训打电话显示已关机，犹豫良久会儿，再给另一个人打电话，是无人接听。

赖冠霖塌下肩，颓然地望着面前的餐具，他知道，这人走了，毫不留恋地走了，像过季的候鸟，停歇一阵后，飞向天空了。

 

-

彼时朴志训在解决掉从赖家就尾随他的人后已到城郊与黄旼炫等人汇合，掌柜尹智圣开着直升机正准备起飞，他们与那帮人约好了在南海边一手交货一手交人，那伙人倒是没耍赖，接过货就把姜丹尼尔放过来，朴志训上前忙查看他的右手，之前那伙人为吓唬他们，曾寄过一只断手给他们。

姜丹尼尔拍拍他的肩，示意没事，离开时与朴志训不约而同的相视一眼，嘘着眼向后瞟了一眼，眼底一片暗色。

这个仇，他姜丹尼尔必然会报回来。

-

 

夏威夷的海岸阳光明媚，大屁股洋妞挺着傲人的奶子晃来晃去，有不少大胆的往朴志训他们这边凑，一个穿着比基尼的金发洋妞大胆的走过来请求朴志训帮她擦下防晒霜，朴志训的眼神在她身上打了个转，不是他的口味，和男人做过后，见女人总是少了点什么，他抬起下巴指了指姜丹尼尔的方向，说：“去找那边那个”，姜丹尼尔听到他的话，顺手把搭在脑门上的墨镜移下装睡。朴佑镇在旁边看的哈哈大笑，洋妞婀娜多姿的挪到他旁边，手摸上小腿问：“可以吗？”

朴佑镇佯装不懂，用一股大碴子味的方言说道：“啥啊？我听不懂英语”

朴志训捂着肚子笑的痛，笑够了就躺好百无聊赖的看海景，他们这片海滩是酒店的私人海滩，人不算多，在不远处见到一个裸着上身的高壮男人，背影熟悉，朴志训心中咯噔了一下，只当自己思念成疾，不愿多想，不敢回想，回程时姜丹尼尔等人曾问他，他随意敷衍过去了，只说任务很顺利，没费劲偷，正大光明骗来的。

实际上只有朴老二心里清楚，哪里顺利——赔了夫人又折兵。黄旼炫那会儿在旁边听着，狐狸眼睛转悠，没多说什么，只是看朴志训的目光透露着了然，但朴志训没敢找他倾诉，这事儿吧，说不上是什么事，总之难以启齿。

他们这趟儿来夏威夷是有事，明日即是业内人举办的慈善拍卖会，不时会有人重金悬赏些东西，他么一伙儿人来放松度假，顺便接接活儿，姜丹尼尔几乎被朴志训敲诈了全身家当，嘴里念叨他这小财迷没点德行，实际上心里感激不尽。

到了拍卖会当天，众人打扮的人模狗样，西装白领套上身，乍一看确实像什么专爱猎奇的富二代公子哥，不过只有黄旼炫姜丹尼尔朴志训三人上了顶层的拍卖场所，尹智圣在酒店里驻守，朴佑镇在酒店外巡逻，以防意外。

朴志训今天稍微画了些妆，他本来五官就长的精致，勾勒眉眼，打上阴影后更显俊俏，将他脸庞天生带有的稚气遮住了，再穿上定制的黑西装白衬衫，整个人丰神俊朗，惹得不少贵妇抛媚眼。其余两人均是化了淡妆，稍微改造了面部结构，以防被认出。

进入会场后，坐在主办方率先安排好的酒席座位，他们的座位靠近通道，来的人都是富甲一方，前面还是正儿八经的拍卖物品，到了后头就有人仅推出赏金，寻求猎人。黄旼炫是拿主意的人，见那些任务泛善可陈，虽说做的是见不得人的勾当，但也坚持盗亦有道，不清不白没意思的活儿不接，“魔盗”一伙人眼界可高着。

拍卖会渐入尾声，朴志训端着白兰地酒杯轻抿，不时打量场所内的人，昨日在沙滩上撞见的背影使他心痒难耐，这会儿提溜着眼珠无事乱转，由于视角限制，斜对角的一些人看不太清，但整个场会说大不大，看了几圈也没找到想找的人。姜丹尼尔见他心不在焉，靠近问道：“怎么了？”

朴志训摇摇头说没什么，姜丹尼尔欲言又止，他感觉到朴志训自从中国那一趟后就像失了魂，即使他表现的云淡风轻，但相处多年的熟悉使姜丹尼尔确定，他老弟朴老二心里装着事，但朴志训不肯说，他也没有急着问的道理，有些事吧，就像受伤的猴子走在森林里，见人就扒开肚子上的伤口，最后只会被糜烂的伤口疼死。既然朴志训想捂着自愈，他作为大哥就没有插手的道理。

终于到了压轴，在场不少人都挺直了背脊全神贯注，因为能被安排到这个档口的东西，不是无价之宝就是重金悬赏，光有钱还不够，得需要界内大佬引荐。

朴志训等人也不例外，屏息期待，直视着展览台上的轨道，闸门开启，慢慢送出一件方盒子，众人都饶有兴趣的期待会是什么新鲜玩意儿，主持人却还在卖关子，朴志训左耳进右耳出，但在听到赏金人来自中国时，不由地皱了皱眉，心中画下叉，他确实不敢再踏足中国那片土地。郎有情妾有意，理应是天赐良缘，但朴志训明事拎得清，赖家排面大，赖少爷是什么人，他可以和一个失足少年纠缠上演爱恋情深，但不能和一个亡命之徒做野命鸳鸯。

只当是露水情缘，该放得放，朴志训这辈子指望这么过活了，独自潇洒过他的流浪人生。 

主持人卖完关子后，终于开启了宝盒，在座的众人见到后发出嘘声，因为宝盒里是一张用钻石拼凑的人物侧影，主持人适时造势，称赏金人要找到此人，但未定价，采取拍卖的形式。这话一出又引起一片喧闹，从画面上可以看出是一位青年男士的侧影，睫羽分明，称得上惊人，却未到“无价之宝”的地步。

而朴志训众人却登时变了脸，旁人兴许还认不出，但姜丹尼尔黄旼炫都是和朴志训出生入死过，拉泡屎都能认出人的关系，岂能看不出那图像是朴志训本人？姜丹尼尔本来还有几分猜测是神似，但见朴志训慌乱的模样，顿时了然，未有沟通，姜丹尼尔先起身挡住了朴志训，他身材高大，能堪堪遮住朴志训，留下黄旼炫见机行事后，便带着人往消防通道走了，随即联系在外的二人立即撤离。

回酒店房间的一路上朴志训都只是低着头未出声，姜丹尼尔心下着急，还是忍住没问。到了房间，尹智圣整理行李已差不多，将枪支佩戴好后，众人打算先行前往楼顶的停机坪等待与黄旼炫汇合。

临走前尹智圣尿急，姜丹尼尔在窗边向外打探形式，不难看见酒店周围有不少神色各异的保镖巡逻，朴佑镇已从姜丹尼尔口里大概知道急忙离开的原因，踟蹰向前伏在朴志训耳边问：“是他？”

朴志训瞳孔一缩，朴佑镇的意思很明显，他本人也怀疑是赖冠霖发疯，因为那张图上的衣衫正是在赖家时所穿。他不知道朴佑镇是什么时候晓得赖冠霖与他的纠葛，也不知道朴佑镇了解几分，是否真从高倍镜里见过他俩欢爱的场景。

“不知道，先走吧”

朴佑镇揽着朴志训的肩膀没有继续再问，尹智圣刚从厕所出来，就听见敲门声，朴佑镇警醒的站在门框旁示意朴志训先去窗边，尹智圣跨步与朴佑镇各守在一侧，侧身掏出手枪，打开猫眼没见到人，朴佑镇点了点头打开门的一侧，将尹智圣的身影笼在门后，他趴在门旁举起手枪，只需要一秒就可以射杀踏足之人。

赖冠霖没想到开门如此迅速，但也知里面的人定不是什么等闲之辈，他退后一步，迅速转身，在朴佑镇的手枪探出的同一瞬间，赖冠霖也举枪相对。

朴佑镇见清了来人的模样，皱眉沉声道：“先生，走错房了”

赖冠霖昂着头，皮靴向前踏进一步，嗤笑一声，说：“没走错，我来找朴志训”

在两人对话的空档里，姜丹尼尔已箭步冲出，飞扑出门抬起膝盖就要压住赖冠霖的手腕，踢掉手枪。赖冠霖也不是草包，迅速反应过来与姜丹尼尔搏斗在一起，此时朴佑镇从右侧冲出，揣向赖冠霖的腿弯，被赖冠霖堪堪躲过，姜丹尼尔趁势掐他脖颈，赖冠霖反应很快，身体后仰擒住姜丹尼尔的手腕，姜丹尼尔借力反握，用小臂勒住他的喉咙，赖冠霖抬腿屈膝攻击，但双手不敌四脚，在朴佑镇和姜丹尼尔的配合下，赖冠霖被两人按压在地。

赖冠霖什么时候受过这种委屈，怒瞪着眼看两人，一侧头就看到朴志训正眉头紧锁站在窗边，他粗喘着气说：“放开老子”，话是说给那两个人听，但赖少爷的眼神就没离过朴志训的脸。

朴志训愣神后走近，见姜丹尼尔用膝盖压着赖冠霖的背脊，不由心疼了下，朴佑镇在制服他后就走进屋挪到朴志训身旁。

房间里寂静无声，没人敢开口。赖冠霖见朴志训没有反应，闷声咬牙也没再说话，姜丹尼尔见这人和朴志训之间微妙，皱着眉示意朴志训解释，朴志训手握成拳，心乱如麻，还是什么没说，只让姜丹尼尔先请人到屋里。

姜丹尼尔缩回膝盖，正欲钳住赖冠霖的肩膀压向屋内时，赖冠霖反手扭身钳住姜丹尼尔的手腕，两人又开始缠斗，噼里啪啦传出肉体的打击声，朴志训忙上前想将两人隔开，但拳脚生风，赖冠霖怕朴志训受伤，一边躲闪一边回击，朴志训忍不住吼了句：“好了！别打了”

但姜丹尼尔硬捱了赖冠霖几拳，被一个毛头小子回击，他心中火气上涌，撒开拳脚就要揍人，甭管什么来头，揍了再说。赖冠霖也受气，他心里把朴志训占为己有，这人从一进门起就没给他好脸色不说，这会儿也是好胜心起，和姜丹尼尔打的难舍难分。

朴志训阻拦不得，被朴佑镇拉到一旁，说：“让他们打，一群神经病”

姜丹尼尔向赖冠霖的太阳穴挥拳，被赖冠霖侧头躲过，下一秒赖冠霖横扫腿风，这时黄旼炫幽幽的从门外走近，咳了两声说：“丹尼尔，行了，是我们客人”

朴志训和朴佑镇，还有门口的尹智圣同时转头诧异地看向黄旼炫，姜丹尼尔开掌制住赖冠霖的拳头后也露出疑惑的眼神，老狐狸望着天花板说：“嗯...刚才那个拍卖，我接了”

“什么？”在场除了赖冠霖异口同声。

“咳咳...肥水不流外人田嘛”，黄旼炫露出一个完美的笑容。

朴佑镇的眼珠子翻到天上，朴志训的嘴角抽搐，尹智圣不明所以，倒是姜丹尼尔没再理会赖冠霖，箭步冲过来揪起黄旼炫的衣领提着人怒气冲天的吼道：“你他妈...把兄弟当什么？！”

 

黄旼炫也不气，拍拍姜丹尼尔的手，说：“别气，这活儿落别人手里更麻烦”，朴志训此时也伸手拉过姜丹尼尔。赖冠霖见他一副在意模样，心里吃味，鼻间哼了一声，拽着朴志训的手腕就往怀里扯，朴志训被他拉扯的踉跄，瞪着他说：“那是你挂的赏金？你他妈疯了吗？”

赖冠霖气极，半天不开口，一开口就骂他疯了，这张牙舞爪的模样还是他床上那只小白兔吗？朴志训越是挣脱，赖冠霖缠的越紧，咬牙恶狠狠地说：“对，老子就他妈是疯了”

姜丹尼尔冷静后琢磨出点头绪，但依然不懂，但既然接了人的活，理应的态度还是该给，“好声好气”地问道：“你到底要干嘛？”

赖冠霖钳住朴志训的手腕，抬起下巴倨傲地说道：“关你屁事，老子来找拿了聘礼跑走的老婆”

姜丹尼尔见这小毛孩嘴里没个正行，懒得搭理他，示意朴志训解释。朴志训此时头比两个大，他说和赖冠霖没什么关系吧又不舍得伤害赖少爷的心，让他当着大哥的面说：“对不起我为了救你奉献了身体还赔了感情”吧他实在说不出口。

朴佑镇看着一旁搂抱挣扎的两人，叹了口气，开口道：“丹尼尔哥，咱们去隔壁房间，给朴志训自己解决吧”

姜丹尼尔起先不肯走，听赖冠霖流氓地说：“怎么？要看我们入洞房才舍得？”

朴志训被他讲的面红耳赤，伸手去捂嘴，却被赖冠霖舔了舔手心，浑身哆嗦了下。

一等其他人出去，赖冠霖就反身将人压在墙上，双手钳住他的手腕举过头顶，霸道地凑到他脸前，热气呵在朴志训脸上，说：“朴志训，你就算跑到天涯海角老子也能找到你”，然后俯身咬住他的唇瓣含吮，朴志训咬牙不启唇，赖冠霖就用牙齿咬他的下唇，血腥味弥漫在唇角，朴志训别过脸，怒吼道：“你发什么疯”

赖冠霖此时已经是红了眼，心心念念多日的人儿就在眼前，自己捧着一颗心巴巴的全世界追着跑，这人还不领情。朴志训被他看的心焦，赖冠霖的眼神纯净，此时却像个受了天大委屈的小孩儿，他不由软下心，轻声细语说道：“先放开我”

“不放”

“放开”

“不放”

朴志训见沟通没有成效，抬起膝弯抵住赖冠霖的裆部作势要顶，赖冠霖闷哼一声松了手上的劲儿，正当朴志训以为他要放手时，赖冠霖却环住他的腰一个翻身将人摔在后面的大床上，狠狠地压住朴志训，啃着脸一顿猛亲。

朴志训起初还推搡，后来被他亲的身子软了，加上他也确实想念这人想念的紧，便双手回抱住他，他睁眼死盯着赖冠霖的脸，看他最近是瘦了还是胖了，看他为他发疯的样子，看的痴了，眼里心里只有他，他想拒绝赖冠霖说：咱们露水情缘一场，缠缠绵绵是何必，但不舍得，赖冠霖太热烈了，他的爱像太阳，烤化了朴志训的冰川。赖冠霖近乎粗暴地啃他的嘴唇，手指发泄似的抓住他的屁股，揉捻他的性器。两人像关在笼中太久的野兽，互相撕咬着，恨不得将对方拆了，吃了，揉碎了。

姜丹尼尔推开虚掩的房门时就见到两人抱在一起深吻，先是瞪大了眼，然后摔门而出，他对朴志训倒没什么别的意思，就是心里头吃味，怎么着他也把朴志训当亲弟对待，这会儿有了心上人不跟他说就罢了，全队还就他一个闷在葫芦里，他这个老大当是什么玩意儿。

门声如雷响在耳边，惊醒了朴志训，他推开还趴在人身上蛮干的赖冠霖，正欲起身和兄弟那边几个解释下时，赖冠霖就从后头抱住他的腰，近乎蛮横地要求说：“不准走”

朴志训扯他的手，赖冠霖不肯放，又硬是把人拖到怀里说：“哪都不准去，现在，立刻，马上，跟老子回中国”

朴志训懒得再跟他掰扯，顺势坐在他怀里翻了个白眼。赖冠霖见人没反抗，将头挤在他脖颈上搁着继续问：“听到没？”

朴志训侧头看他，还是没说什么，沉默良久后，又跟赖冠霖商量说：“你先放开我，我走也得跟我哥他们商量”

赖冠霖一听，心想也是，嘴上说你快去快回，脸上的表情是你他妈敢不回来。

朴志训整了整衣服，进到套间的另一间房，朴佑镇悄声告诉他姜丹尼尔正在里头生闷气。朴志训一进屋就见姜丹尼尔翘着腿猛抽雪茄，那样子像是要嚼烂雪茄头。他叫了一声：“尼尔哥...”

姜丹尼尔没理他，侧着头也不看他，朴志训知道他这是真气着了，一五一十的交代后，姜丹尼尔还是不说话，房里静寂无声，只有烟头冒着烟，末了，姜丹尼尔问道：“真喜欢？”

朴志训“嗯”了一声，姜丹尼尔重重的踹了桌子一脚，嘴里骂骂咧咧将人赶了出去，朴志训叹气，这时赖冠霖也跟了过来，不一会儿姜丹尼尔就从里头摔门走出来，往朴志训身边的桌子上甩了几张银行卡，骂道：“狗东西，你哥没什么好玩意儿留给你，带着嫁妆给老子滚”

朴志训心中涌上一股暖流，知道姜丹尼尔就是嘴硬，眼眶湿润，嗫嚅着叫了声：“哥...”

姜丹尼尔挥了挥手，心中翻涌，酸涩难耐，体会到了当爹的人嫁女儿的心情，说：“滚滚滚”

赖冠霖听了不爽，他都没对朴志训颐指气使过，什么时候轮到旁人在朴志训面前大呼小叫，出声道：“老子有的是钱，稀罕你这几张卡？”

姜丹尼尔对赖冠霖可没什么好印象，当即冲过来忍住没动手，怒瞪着他说：“老子给我弟的，关你几把事”

两人间剑拔弩张，又燃起火药味，赖冠霖也是倔脾气，不肯低头，黄旼炫悠悠地开口道：“咳咳...赖少爷，咱那笔赏金什么时候结？”

 

......

回程的私人飞机上，朴志训好奇，问赖冠霖老狐狸敲诈了多少钱，赖冠霖哼哧一笑，摇了摇手掌，朴志训呸了一口，骂道：“老狐狸坑了你五个忆？”

赖冠霖迅速亲了他一口，捏捏脸，笑吟吟的说：“不，是五百万”

朴志训愕然，在万尺高空上骂着老狐狸的祖宗十八代。

“操他妈，五百万就把老子卖了？”

 

-

END  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更多作品 LOFTER：夏了


End file.
